sasuke hood
by animenut18
Summary: Robin hood but Naruto style pairs are Sasuke/naruto and Itatchi/deidra


SASUKE HOOD

Sasuke was born in the forest of Kohan with his older brother Itachi they lost there parents cause of the wrath of Prince Orochimaru who and the Sherif Kabuto who had them hanged for not paying there taxes/ For revenge Sasuke swore he would bring justice to Kohan with his saying of robbing from the rich and giving to the poor.

_

A teen Sasuke came running out of a hut with his brother on his tail as they headed toward the dirt path that lead to the castle news had spread of the 2 sons of Queen Tsunade where coming to stay with there cousin for awhile.

"Tell me again why where in a hurry?" asked a very exhausted Itatchi he let out a yawn and scratched the back of his neck looking at his determined younger brother.

"Look royalty equals lots of carriages lots of carriages equal chance of loads of money loads of money equals peasents able to pay there taxes and surviving this month."

"Oh."

They skidded to a stop and climbed up a nearby tree that overlooked the road and sat there and waited for the carriages.

Up the road a little way the carriages had stop and the guards and the younge princes advisor where in a frenzy the 2 princes had gone missing and where trying to find them.

Iruka was the advisor to both Naruto and Deidra, and was at the moment having a mental break down in the middle of the road with one of the guards trying to calm him down.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He wailed tears streaming down his face as he looked around the royal carriage trying to see if he could spot at least any sight of the blond princes. Tobi one of the younger guards piped up. "Deidra sempi said him and chibi would be going to get a drink of water."

"AND YOU LET THEM GO ALONE?" Screamed Iruka the guard tried to hold him back from strangeling the rookie. "Now Now ruka that temper of yours just turns me on and we both know how much you hate when I get all riled up." Pipped up the guard in comand Kakashi. He stepped up to the carriage and smiled to the blushing advisor. "Those 2 probelly are lost lets not assume the worst."

" But prince Orochimaru said there was killer on the lose named Sasuke and his brother what if he gets his filthy hands on them?"

"Well they would probely rape them seeing how cute they are." Mummble kakashi, Iruka went pale and fainted in the other guards arms.

Naruto and Deidra weren't lying to Tobi when they said they where getting a drink of water they just where not planning on coming back. They had swiped some capes with hoods and where sprinting through the woods trying to distance themselves from the caravans of carriages. A tall blond with long hair tied back was waiting for his younger brother to hurry up. His name was Deidra 2nd in line for the throne behind Orochimaru however his mother had no desire for her nephew to take the throne.

"COME ON CHIBI!" He shouted to a short big blue eyed boy with spiky blond hair. "Hold up Deidra I'm not that fast you should know that." Well hurry up where almost to the border of Kohan and we can make it back home. Naruto pouted. You said that a while ago were lost admit it. Deidra looked away and blushed. I know where were going we just are taking to long cause of your to damn slow. Naruto sighed finaly making it to his brother. What did I say about your hood you have to keep it up at all times till we get home or else someone will recognize up. Naruto sighed and flipped up his orange hood. But we look girly." Who cares Deidra sighed and moved forward till an arrow came zooming out of no were and hit the tree next to him. He paled and grabbed Naruto's hand. "THEY FOUND US." Naruto started to panick and ran at full speed with his brother dogging arrows unbenost to them they were being followed not by who they thought but by rouge thevies (Not Sasuke and Itatchi) They ran in the direction toward the tree that Sasuke and his brother were hiding.

An yay new story but im not sure if im excited about this chapter i need a beta and before if you read my Sasuke baby an i said i wanted some one to write this story as a challege but no one wanted to * tears up* so i guess i have to so here it is review


End file.
